


Every Savage Can Dance

by vmprsm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU Crossover, Blood, Broken Bones, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Violence, face-ripping, haha im just kiddimg what are choices both are here, handjob, i mean there is consent it's just hard to tell, is one choice, monster kylo, of sogo fame, rabies episodes, so be aware of that, theres actually two kylos surprise, theres only two, virus AU, virus hux gets some goddamn spotlight finally, virus kylo gets the wrong impression, why would you ever think monster kylo would be kind to anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmprsm/pseuds/vmprsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just as the veil between worlds can be thin, the line between dimensions can also blur. There are two realities that exist for this moment in time, each as real as the other. How real is unclear.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(It's virus au meets au-hopping sogo Kylo you know what you're getting into.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Savage Can Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocktorok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/gifts), [crowlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowlicious/gifts).



> I'm gonna add in some stuff here youuuu just wait. 
> 
> Horribly and unashamedly inspired by other instances of sogo!Kylo jumping into other aus (and summarily wrecking them in the best ways possible) (Listen I couldn't in good conscience keep my boys away). As below (I think there's another but wowwee if I can't find it):  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6505615  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/505762
> 
> Also I'm sorry. I am sure hell is real because I'm going there after this.

They stood at an impasse, with the look-alike blocking their way forward through the alley and sudden fear of an attack from behind blocking their way back.  

“What the fuck is going on?” His Kylo breathed, taking a step forward.

“No!” Hux snapped, snagging the arm of his ratty hoodie and arresting his movement. “This isn’t right.”

“Obviously not!” Kylo threw his hands up, but Hux’s eyes were transfixed on the  _ other _ Kylo.

He  _ looked _ similar, so similar that in regular clothing he might even be mistakable for his Kylo. But his hair was a shade or several darker and fell in voluminous waves as opposed to a half-stringy curled nest. His skin was paler than moonlight, moles prominent on his face that seemed to hold just a touch more meat to soften his lines, and something about his eyes...in the dying light from behind the building, they looked too deep. Most apparent, he lacked the scars that ran across his Kylo’s cheekbones, something that would immediately give him away. Still, Hux thanked whoever was listening that his Kylo was here for this strange turn of reality. He wasn’t sure what he would do otherwise. 

Kylo grabbed his attention again just as he was watching the other one flex his fingers, pulling them into rhythmic fists. “Let’s handle this asshole.”

“Are you fucking insane?” Unlike his usual use of the insult, this one held a thread of true accusation, “This doesn’t make any sense, you cannot go over there.” For all of Kylo’s talk of being more connected to what was  _ real _ and  _ pure _ , couldn’t he feel that this was wrong? Hux couldn’t help the prickling of hairs on the back of his neck while his eyes traced over the oily feathers in the other man’s coat. His instincts screamed at him to back away and run, leave this imposter to his solitude. What was tripping him up, the thing that was holding him back from exactly that, was a nauseating mix of curiosity and terror. The other Kylo hadn’t  _ moved,  _ not even the casual twitches of a body at rest _ ,  _ aside from his hands. He stood stock still, in the very center of the path, and the world quieted around them. He knew that a semblance of safety was only meters behind them, but he could no longer hear the honking of cars or the general buzz of hundreds of people moving at once. The other Kylo was watching him, eyes unblinking and so terrifyingly soft and sharp,  seeming to scrutinize his face. 

“You look more like him than the others.”

Hux was startled by the softness of his voice. It was the same as his Kylo’s but yet utterly different in inflection and tone. It was the voice of someone who wasn’t hurried, never had been. He was trying to catalogue all their similarities and differences, trying to find the branching point that he could hold on to to let him take Kylo and escape, as otherwise he would look at this imposter until they acted. He had a feeling he didn’t want that.

“Excuse me?” His Kylo replied in a growl, trying to pull out of Hux’s grip again. He held fast, moving his hand from his sleeve to his arm proper. 

“Thinner though, by a bit.”

There was a shift in the air, and Hux’s senses snapped impossibly further to attention as he tried to identify the source. Kylo had begun breathing deeper, chest straining against his t-shirt as he flooded his body with oxygen. 

“Kylo, no. Don’t you dare. This can’t, we can’t be-”

“Hux, shut up.” Kylo huffed, “We can take him. This fuck stole my face and I’ll get it back if I have to rip it off.”

“But the  _ hospital _ , Kylo, we can’t-” he cut off, distracted by a slow, lazy smile spreading on the other Kylo’s face. He looked angelic, the street lamp now bathing him in a yellow glow that made the gold lines on his coat shine, but Hux felt a line of cold dread slide down his spine and settle in his gut. 

The imposter spoke again, shrugging out of the coat and letting it drop on the asphalt in a dark heap. His white shirt was dirty and wildly out of date. “This isn’t how this usually goes,” he rolled up his sleeves calmly, “good.”

Hux was about to punch Kylo, stop him from his idiotic attempts to trigger himself, and as he reared back a fist aimed for the solar plexus he was once again drawn to the other Kylo. He watched in dawning horror as their arms darkened, first in lines and then in a slow spread up to his elbows. God, this couldn’t be real. There was no way he knew. That had been  _ paint _ , but this. This was real. Real, and biologically, practically, impossible. What  _ was _ he?

His surprise held back his fist, and with a hard jerk that pulled Kylo out of his grip, he was too late. Kylo shuddered all over, the virus multiplying and taking over his muscles, his mind. Hux couldn’t bring himself to back away. He wasn’t scared of Malind, not anymore. But this creature in front of them, beautiful and grinning? He was frozen in a fear that sent his blood thundering through his body, assuredly prodding the virus into wakefulness. 

He knew suddenly with a certainty that felt prophetic. “Kylo, we can’t win! Don’t go feral!”

It was far too late for words. Kylo’s arms and neck twitched in protest to their takeover, and his eyes were blown to black saucers. He automatically dropped into a lower stance, and before Hux could lunge at him, hold him down, do  _ anything _ to save him, he broke into a sprint towards his look-alike.

Hux screamed _. _

_ “Kylo!” _

 

_ - _

 

_ one _

Kylo felt the shadows before they truly took him, stepping between to emerge somewhere new. 

He looked around a moment. Tall buildings, paved roads, glittering glass, all fairly clean and modern and  _ certainly _ not home. The sun was mostly down, but he stepped into the alleyway to further shade himself.

As usual with these forays, he came face to face with doppelgangers. This had become common enough that he held no surprise in his expression, unlike the men he was looking at. They seemed floored, but the Hux looked more than that. He looked  _ scared. _ A strangely pleasant turn of events. 

They exchanged pleasantries, at least they were that to Kylo. He searched Hux’s face, and found it wanting, but by not as wide of a margin than previous versions he’d encountered. His eyes were not the dark olive green he continually pined for, but a close second: the deep green of old oak leaves, or the thick vines of kudzu that wrapped the house he wanted to be in again, rather than in this city he didn’t know the name of. 

He said as much, and was not repaid with the same kindness.  _ His _ Kylo seemed to have a ferocity that had not yet been tempered with time, an assurance in himself during this exchange that was probably warranted towards anyone else. He tested the waters further, and was met with a cutting reply and a threat of violence. Well, that was something. At least he had a spine. For the moment. 

The Hux still held fear in his gaze, but could not keep his eyes directed away for more than a few seconds. He wondered how long he could keep his attention when he felt a change in the other Kylo. Rage, building and affecting all his organ systems, pushing the fight or flight response to its maximum. Perhaps this pair wasn’t so limited after all. If he wanted to play, Kylo would oblige. 

He shrugged off his coat, calm and composed, and watched carefully as the other him spasmed, to the point where he could feel the tension in the body like a spring in his own chest. In a quick glance, he watched fear turn to terror as forest green eyes alighted on his blackened claws. This Hux was holding back, unlike most of the others. He wondered what it would take to break him of that barrier as the other Kylo ran for him. 

He was fast, surprisingly so for all he was still human, but Kylo needed a mere half second to sidestep him, pushing him past with a quick rake of claws over his back. 

“ _ Kylo!”  _

The scream was pure, the emotion he heard in it was genuine affection for this Kylo, fear for his safety, although it was clear that this behavior was not unusual for him. He saw the blood wet his claws as a small spray came up from the body that passed him, and turned to watch him hit the ground, managing to turn it into a roll that probably played hell on his newly shredded back. 

The other Kylo got up quickly, crouched on all fours in a vision of beastiality before lunging again, the nails of his fingers long and cruel. Kylo’s were more so, however the attempt was amusing. He allowed the copy to make contact, digging those strong nails into his shirt and the flesh of his chest. He opened his mouth, teeth flashing in the overhead light, but Kylo smacked him away with an easy backhand across the jaw before he could be bitten. That was not his place. 

He studied the other Kylo again as he went spinning to the side, blood coming instantly to his lips with the force of the blow. There was something there, under the rage, hidden under layers of bloodlust. He grabbed him by the chin as he whirled back around with jaw open and lips pulled back in a snarl, and really  _ looked _ . He ignored the nails gouging at his arms, tearing skin and puncturing muscle. 

_ There _ it was. Lust. Real lust, only a step aside from the lust for violence that he was currently exhibiting. It was a sweet thing, something so honest that Kylo put aside his immediate desire to dig his hands into the other man's wide, unprotected abdomen. Instead he lifted him, shifting his grip to surround his throat, and walked them the short steps to the wall of the building to push him up against it with cruel efficiency, the other Kylo’s head and shoulders slamming against the brick.

“Let him go!” Hux yelled, now much closer than he had been. Kylo diverted his gaze, and could feel the same rage building in the redhead that was not his. So they both were able to do this little trick. Interesting, but it had a ways to go before it became a real threat. 

“Make me.” Kylo replied, a little smile tugging at his lips. 

He turned back to the other Kylo, still trying with all his strength to bite and tear him apart, and with a quick swipe cut open the front of his jeans and undergarments. He caught the edges of the soft skin of his thighs, and his copy gave a roar of pain which abruptly choked off when Kylo simultaneously gripped his neck tighter and fisted a newly pale hand around his cock that had already been standing proud under his clothes. 

The doppelganger let out a groan of pain and pleasure as he was stroked. In his periphery he could see Hux hesitating, thoroughly confused and aroused by this sudden of events. Kylo wouldn’t let him hesitate, suddenly adamant on making this other Hux something more than a pompous false god. He’d seen too many of those. Let him be a monster, unrestricted by expectations. 

He switched hands, and dragged his claws up the other Kylo’s stomach, splitting his skin like paper with light pressure. The rage flared in Hux as the other Kylo cried out again and renewed his attempts to break free. 

Hux broke at the sight of his Kylo’s blood running in rivulets down his stomach, obviously and painfully letting the monster in his body loose. His transformation was quick, and it was only seconds before he jumped at Kylo, the green of his eyes overtaken by the consuming darkness of his pupils. Kylo kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying several feet backwards with a cracking sound. Ribs, assuredly, more than one but certainly survivable. Goodness, what a pretty creature he was like that, and Kylo ached again for home as he watched Hux flip to his feet. In his madness he was more agile than the other Kylo for sure, more focused. Instead of attacking again, he circled, torso twitching in uncoordinated little jumps and fingers flexing. 

Kylo returned to his current prize, grabbing the angry red of the cock in front of him again and stroking, drinking in the perpetually weakening sounds from his copy. He was unconcerned with Hux for this moment. Gasping for air in his arousal, the other Kylo’s hands stopped scrabbling in the blood soaked sleeves, no longer trying to escape and instead just holding on, whimpering with the mixed signals his body was sending. 

When he came moments later with a cry, Kylo let go of his throat and he crumpled to the ground, pupils very slowly constricting to a regular size. Whatever made him monstrous also defined his humanity, and seeing it so obviously play out on his face was enough to hold Kylo’s gaze.

His moment of fascination with his doppelganger was the opening Hux had apparently been waiting for, and he threw himself at Kylo’s exposed back. He twisted, catching Hux’s outstretched hands and absently bending the fingers back until he heard them snap. Hux snarled in pain as Kylo yanked him forward, crashing their mouths together. It wasn’t the Hux he wanted, but the kiss did have a bearable similarity in ferocity, teeth biting into lips hard enough to break through, blood mixing with their saliva. Hux gave as good as he got, more interested in this new battle as opposed to his prior more violent task.

Kylo shoved Hux back to the ground, swallowed his growls and yelp of pain, and greedily ripped his shirt open to drag his clawed hand down the pale expanse and grip at his hips. Hux screamed, and tucked his legs up to fit his feet against Kylo’s stomach, throwing him off with a powerful push. 

Kylo lay sprawled on the dirty ground for a second, stunned at the strength behind a Hux that was smaller than his own. He paused, watching, trying to understand. Hux did not move, simply laid on the ground, chest heaving and head twitching and chest bleeding, the empty pits of his eyes boring into Kylo. Although words were not a thing these creatures were capable of, the expression on Hux’s face read as desire, the look of a man who wasted time denying what he wanted. Hux didn’t have any real thoughts like this either, just a stream of lust with an undercurrent of pain. Kylo threw himself forward again, yanking Hux’s pants down with a pop of seams and took his cock into his mouth. Hux yelled wordlessly, spine arching and digging his fingers into Kylo’s scalp, dragging through in lines of fire that should have been painful but instead made him shiver. 

With another scream, Hux jerked violently as he came, spilling into Kylo’s waiting mouth. He held it between his lips for a moment, then leaned to the side and spat out the off-white gob. It tasted strange, and he wanted nothing to do with whatever further strangeness they harbored in their bodies. He returned to Hux’s still erect cock, mouthing at it again, nipping with sharp teeth when Hux began pushing at his shoulders. Kylo did not let go, and in his fervor bit somewhat harder than intended.

Hux howled, reaching out to grab under Kylo’s jaw and sink his nails and fingers in deep. With all his strength, waning now that his rage was quieting, he pulled Kylo off and tossed him aside, curling around the bleeding length of his cock. With a snarl, wiping at the holes under his chin, Kylo went to get up. To finish what he started and make Hux never forget what monsters  _ could _ be, he started forward when he heard a metallic click behind him. 

Turning his head slowly, he saw the muzzle of a gun, held in the other Kylo’s surprisingly steady hand. 

“Get away.” he rasped, bruises already forming under his reddened throat.

Hux panted through his pain just feet away, still shaking with muscle spasms but obviously come down from his rage, and hearing his Kylo still alive he let out a sob of relief. 

“Wherever you came from, go back. You don’t belong here.” 

Kylo laughed shortly, lazily taking to his feet, watching the blood drip sluggishly from between the other’s legs. He’d had enough anyways. This Hux wasn’t looking at him anymore, staring at his Kylo, eyes flicking all over his body, counting injuries and the minutes before he bled out. 

That was enough. He picked up his coat, pulled it on with a relaxed air, and set off into the darkness again, the gun pointed at him the entire time. 

 

-

 

_ two _

_ “Kylo!” _

Kylo snarled, focus intent on the marble version of himself as he sprinted to close the distance between them. He didn’t notice his back splitting open until he was on the ground, rolling away from the dark figure. Then it hurt, hurt a lot, almost more than being bitten did, but the rage took over and dulled the screaming burn as he got up. He crouched low, jumping his eyes between the imposter and Hux, the small remaining spark of his higher thoughts imploring him silently to join, to help him dispatch this man who dared to share his face. 

Kylo was insecure already, he didn’t need a godlike version of himself waltzing around. 

But then again maybe he was a demon, given his arms and the strength he displayed. Where was he, on the path to higher forms that Kylo considered himself and Hux on? Had he reached the end, or as close as one could be? Kylo was not small or weak in will or body, not by a long shot, but even while feral there was a tiny voice saying maybe he couldn’t beat this one. Maybe he had made a mistake.

The virus had already taken over, there was no going back now. He threw himself at his look-alike again and was harshly struck down, pain exploding behind his eyes as his temple collided with the asphalt. He got up again, but before he could attack the paler Kylo was jumped on from behind, and he only saw Hux’s shining copper hair as he sunk his teeth hard into a shoulder. There was a short surprised cry that warmed Kylo to his animalistic core.

Hux was thrown off, taking the chunk of flesh and muscle in his mouth with him, and the imposter let out a small noise that was like pain and longing mixed together. At another time Kylo may have wanted to analyze that, pick it apart for its meaning, but right now he wanted to make good on his threat.  _ Rip off his face. _

He took the opening afforded by Hux’s offensive to throw his hand out, nails clawing into the flesh of the other man’s cheek next to his ear and pulling across, tearing a hole into the cheek and scraping teeth as he came through with the swipe. He did the same with his other hand, whipping the enragingly familiar face the other way as he tore out the soft flesh. Dark blood and tissue spattered to the ground with the force of his swing. He felt skin jammed under his nails and grinned with success. Now if he could rip out those eyes, pop them out like grapes and crush them in his fists, he may be sated. 

The imposter stumbled back only momentarily, hands brought up to his mangled cheeks, blood spilling from between his fingers. Then he looked up slowly, a smile spreading like vines across a fence, barbed yet beautiful. The look was positively feral, more than Kylo had seen it in any person with Malind, and an electric spark ran up his spine as his adrenaline surged again. 

Hux came at him from the side, lowering a shoulder and tackling the bloodied man to the ground with a crack of bone that could have been anything on the man’s left side, immediately going for a bite to other side. His doppelganger took Hux’s jaw in his hand and yanked, and Hux’s scream almost covered the sound of his mandibular condyles being ripped out of their sockets. 

“That’s  _ not for you _ .” said the other Kylo, and left Hux in a heap on the ground, striding away towards his coat. That was unacceptable, he would see this brutal copy of himself six, no, twelve feet under for daring to hurt Hux. He would dig the grave himself, pull him apart into little pieces, and bury them. He managed to keep to his feet as the world swayed around him, and chased down the other. 

He got close enough to grab at his hair, but was swatted away by a black arm, taking only a few strands between his fingers. Turning fully, his look-alike grabbed his wrist, crunching the delicate ends of the radius and ulna bones together in his grip. He roared and swung his other arm, but it was caught and crushed as well. Kylo dropped to his knees, his vision blackening around the edges, the excruciating pain still held mostly at bay by the virus writhing in his cells. 

What horrible creature was this thing that looked like him? He had always considered himself a monster, but this was something else, beyond that vain dream. This was real. He looked up, to focus in with effort on cheeks that were bloody but whole, and the shock of his widening eyes set the imposter to laughing. With a movement that looked almost lazy, he reached back and then thrust his arm forward, claws out, punching into Kylo’s chest. Blood and bile erupted from his mouth, and the pain, all of it, descended on him like a dam had been broken. He was allowed to fold in on himself like a deck of cards, collapsing to the ground. The copy stepped around him as his heart pushed all his lifeblood onto the filthy alley ground, and he struggled against unconsciousness to turn his head enough to look at Hux. 

The redhead was sitting up, scrambling to his feet but the monster was there first, pushing him back down and to straddle his hips and leaning to put his mouth to his ear. They looked like lovers then, secrets being whispered from one heart to another in the night, perfect if not for Hux’s jaw propped open and set at an angle to the rest of his face and the pained pants he released. 

To his horror, he watched as the imposter moved down, grabbing the soft flesh of Hux’s neck between his teeth and tearing it out, the stringy veins stretching out and snapping back when they finally broke. He watched the pale throat work as it swallowed, saw Hux’s body stop moving by the next few breaths, and felt his own life slipping away with the slowing thumps of his heart. He let it, soul overwhelmed with grief, and his vision faded out as he watched the monster lean in again. 


End file.
